Placówka/Rozdział trzeci
Wróciwszy na dziedziniec Ślimak oddał brony parobkowi, a sam zaczął oglądać krowę, przywiązaną do płotu. Mimo zapadającego zmroku poznał, że bydlątko jest piękne; ma na białym tle czarne łaty, niedużą głowę, krótkie nogi i wielkie wymiona. Przypatrzył się dobrze i przyznał w duchu, że żadna z jego krów nie umywała się do tej oto. Pomyślał, że nieźle byłoby przeprowadzić ją po podwórku, ale czuł, że sił mu już nie staje. Zdawało się, że ręce wyjdą mu ze stawów i nogi chyba odpadną, gdyby ruszył z miejsca. Człowiek może harować do zachodu słońca, ale po zachodzie — musi odpocząć, to darmo. Więc, zamiast oprowadzać bydlątko, pogłaskał je. Gdy zaś ono, niby przeczuwając nowego pana, zwróciło ku niemu łeb i mokrym pyskiem dotknęło mu ręki. Ślimaka ogarnęła taka rzewność, że o mało nie objął za szyję i nie ucałował krowy jak człowieka. — Musi, że ją kupię — mruknął zapominając o znużeniu. We drzwiach ukazała się gospodyni z cebrem pomyj dla stworzenia. — Maciek! — zawołała do parobka — a jak się krowa napije, zaprowadź ją do obory. Sołtys u nas zanocują, to przecie i bydlątka nie można zostawić na dworze. — No, i co z tego? — zapytał Ślimak żony. W tej chwili przywlókł się parobek i począł odwiązywać krowę od płotu. — Cóż, Maćku — rzekła gospodyni — prawda, że piękne bydlę? — Oho! ho!... — odparł kulawy trzęsąc ręką w górze. — Ale pieniądz za nią okrutny, co? — spytał gospodarz. — Oho! ho!... — Zawdy tyle warta, prawda, Maciek? — spiesznie wtrąciła Ślimakowa. — Oho! ho!... Tyle powiedziawszy Owczarz zaprowadził do obory krowę, która oglądając się, tak jakoś serdecznie na obie strony wywijała ogonem, że Ślimak nie mógł opanować wzruszenia. — Wola boska — szepnął. — Spróbuję ją stargować... I szedł ku drzwiom chaty. — Józek — zatrzymała go żona — ino się nie rozgaduj i głowy sobie nowinami nie zaprzątaj. Myśl o tym, żeby co najwięcej utargować, a jak język zanadto ci się rozmajta, spoglądaj na mnie. Bo to twardy chłop, choć i ten Wojciech; sam sobie rady z nim nie dasz. Ślimak w progu zdjął czapkę, przeżegnał się i wszedł do sieni. Ale serce trzęsło się w nim z żalu za pieniędzmi i z niepewności, czy chociaż aby rubla wytarguje. Gość przy świetle kominowego ognia siedział w pierwszej izbie na ławie i ojcowskimi słowy upominał Magdę, ażeby była uczciwa, pracowita i słuchała swoich gospodarzy. — Każą ci iść we wodę — mówił — idź we wodę; każą ci w ogień skoczyć, skacz w ogień. A jeżeli cię gospodyni potrąci albo nawet dobrze zbije, to jeszcze pocałuj ją w rękę i podziękuj, bo mówię ci: święta ręka, co bije... Mówiąc tak, przy czerwonym blasku ognia, z ręką podniesioną do góry i twarzą uroczystą. Grochowski wyglądał jak kaznodzieja. Magdzie uwidziało się, że jego słowom przytakują nawet cienie drgające na ścianach i że mrok wieczorny, co zagląda przez okienka izby, powtarza za stryjem: "Święta ręka, co bije!" Zanosiła się od płaczu. Zdawało się jej, że słucha najpiękniejszego kazania, to znowu, że po każdym wyrazie opiekuna występują jej sine pręgi na plecach. Pomimo to nie czuła strachu ani żalu; raczej wdzięczność pomieszaną ze wspomnieniami niedawnego, a przecie odległego dzieciństwa. Drzwi izby skrzypnęły i w całej ich szerokości ukazał się Ślimak. — Niech będzie pochwalony — rzekł do gościa. — Na wieki wieków — odparł Grochowski, I podniósłszy się z ławy, jak był wysoki, prawie głową dotknął sufitu. — Bóg wam zapłać, sołtysie, żeście zaszli do nas w gościnę -mówił Ślimak podając mu rękę. — To wam Bóg zapłać, że nas tak uczciwie przyjmujecie -odparł Grochowski. — A może wam tu jaka niewygoda, zaraz gadajcie. — Ehej! w domu mi tak nie jest, i nie tylko mnie, ale nawet krowie, co ją zaraz wasza kobieta wzięła w opiekę. — Chwała Bogu, żeście kontenci. — W dubelt jestem kontent, bo tu widzę i Magdzie u was lepiej niż na całym świecie. — Magda! — zwrócił się Grochowski do dziewuchy — a upadnij do nóg gospodarzowi, bo rodzony ojciec nie byłby ci szczerszy od niego. A wy, kumie, nie skąpcie jej rzemienia, proszę was. — Niezgorsza z niej dziewucha — odparł Ślimak. Dziewczyna wciąż szlochając upadła do nóg najprzód stryjowi, potem gospodarzowi i — uciekła do sieni. Tam płacz jeszcze raz ścisnął ją za piersi, ale oczy już obeschły. Powoli uspokoiła się i dla usprawiedliwienia swej ucieczki z izby poczęła niby wołać na świnie tonem przeciągłym i żałosnym: — Mal... mal... malu! malu!... maluśki!... Ale świnie już spały. Zamiast nich wynurzył się ze zmroku pies Burek, a później Jędrek i Stasiek. Jędrek chciał dziewczynę przewrócić, lecz dostawszy pięścią w oko schwycił ją za rękę, Stasiek za drugą i polecieli we czworo na gościniec. Byli tak splątani ze sobą, że w ciemności nikt by nie odróżnił, które z nich pies, a które dziecko, tym bardziej że wszyscy zaczęli wyć i szczekać na wyścigi z Burkiem. Wreszcie rozpłynęli się we mgle wiszącej nad łąkami. W izbie usiadłszy naprzeciw komina rozmawiali gospodarze. — Cóż wam wypadło — pytał gościa Ślimak — że się krowy pozbywacie? — Widzicie, jest tak — odparł Grochowski kładąc mu rękę na kolanie. — To krowa nie moja, ino Magdy, a kobieta dawno mi głowę suszyła, że cudzej krowy trzymać nie chce, bo i swoim już w oborze za ciasno. Ja tam na babskie gadanie nie zważałem, ale teraz trafia się taka rzecz, że sprzedają grunta po Komarze, co to rozpił się i umarł. Grunt Komara przytyka do gruntu Magdy, więc ja myślę: trzeba sprzedać krowę, a kupić za to dziewusze morgę ziemi. Co ziemia, to ziemia. — Oj, prawda — westchnął Ślimak. — A juści. Jak zaś przyjdą nowe łaski i nadania, to i dziewczyna więcej dostanie, niżby dostała teraz. — Jakże to? — spytał zaciekawiony Ślimak. — Będą tyle dodawać, ile kto już ma. Ja na ten przykład mam dwadzieścia i pięć morgów, to dostanę dwadzieścia pięć. Wy ile macie? — Dziesięć. — To dostaniecie dziesięć. A Magda, jak będzie teraz miała dwa morgi i pół morga, to znowu dostanie dwa i pół. — I pewne to jest z tym nadaniem? — Kto ich tam wie — odparł Grochowski. — Jedni mówią, że pewne, a drudzy się śmieją. Ale ja sobie myślę: dodadzą czy nie dodadzą, a zawsze lepiej dokupić dziewczynie morgę, kiedy jest okazja. Tym bardziej że moja baba nie chce tego. — Ale jeżeli mają darmo dawać ziemię, to szkoda pieniędzy na kupno — zauważył Ślimak. — Co prawda, nie moje pieniądze, to mnie ręka o nich nie swędzi. Wreszcie, nie kupuję ode dworu, ino od chłopa. Ode dworu nie śpieszyłbym się z kupnem, bo w takich sprawach czekać nie wadzi. — Ma się wiedzieć — odparł Ślimak. — Głupi śpieszy się, mądry czeka. — I wszystko robi z rozmysłem. — I robi z rozmysłem — potwierdził Ślimak. W tej chwili ukazała się gospodyni z kulawym Maćkiem. Poszli oboje do alkierza i wysunęli na środek stół malowany na wiśniowo. Obok niego Maciek postawił dwa drewniane krzesła, gospodyni zapaliła nafcianą lampę bez kominka i nakryła stół obrusem. — Chodźcie tu, sołtysie — odezwała się gospodyni. — Józek, prowadźże ich. Tu wam ładniej będzie wieczerzać. Uśmiechnięty Maciek niezgrabnie cofnął się za komin, a dwaj gospodarze przeszli do alkierza. — Piękna izba — rzekł Grochowski oglądając się. — Świętych pańskich sporo na ścianach; łóżko malowane, jest podłoga i badylki na oknie. Pewnie to wasza sprawa, kumo? — A czy jaz by?— odparła zadowolona kobieta. — On wciąż kręci się koło dworu albo przy mieście, a o dom nie dba. Ledwiem go napędziła, że choć w alkierzu ułożył podłogę. Siadajcie, kumie, o tu, bliżej pieca, jakeście łaskawi. Zaraz podam wieczerzę. Zwróciwszy się do komina nalała dwie miski jaglanego krupniku ze skwarkami. Mniejszą podała parobkowi, większą postawiła na nakrytym stole przed gościem. — Jedzcie z Bogiem — rzekła do Grochowskiego — a jak czego zabraknie, to mówcie. — A wy nie siądziecie? — spytał gość. — Ja zjem na ostatku, z dziećmi. Maćku — zwróciła się do parobka — weźże se miskę. Uśmiechnięty Maciek wziął swoją porcję i usiadł na ławie naprzeciw alkierza, aby widzieć sołtysa i przysłuchać się ludzkiej rozmowie, do której tęsknił. Postawił miskę na kolanach i spoza kłębów pary patrzył z zadowoleniem na wiśniowy stół, przy którym siedzieli gospodarze, na biały obrus i blaszane łyżki, którymi jedli. Dymiący kaganek wydał mu się jednym z najpiękniejszych rodzajów oświetlenia, a stołki z poręczą najwygodniejszym sprzętem. Widok sołtysa napełniał serce Maćka czcią i dumą. Wszakże to Grochowski woził go kiedyś do losowania i stał przy drzwiach w samej kancelarii, podczas gdy rekruci mokli na deszczu za oknem. Wszakże to on kazał go odwieźć do szpitala i zapewnił go, że będzie zdrów, gdy stamtąd wyjdzie. A kto zbiera podatki, kto w czasie procesji nosi największą chorągiew, kto intonuje w kościele na nieszporach: "Zacznijcie, wargi nasze, chwalić Pannę świętą"? Przecie ten sam Grochowski, z którym dzisiaj on, zwyczajny Maciek Owczarz, siedzi pod jednym dachem. A jaką on ma wspaniałą postawę, jak rozpiera się na stołku! Wyciągnął nogi, lewą rękę oparł na biodrze, prawą na stole, a głowę w tył przechylił. Jak mu dobrze musi być na takim krześle z poręczą... Aż Maciek spróbował wyprostować się, ale odepchnęła go zgorszona ściana przypominając, że on przecie nie sołtys, tylko nędzny parobek. Więc choć go grzbiet bolał z pracy, zgiął się jeszcze pokorniej i zawstydzony schował pod ławę swoje nogi, z których jedna była wykręcona, a obie w podartych butach. Zresztą, po co miał się rozpierać, jeżeli stąd o parę kroków już rozpiera się sołtys i gospodarz? Ich zadowolenie wystarczało Maćkowi; więc zaczął półgębkiem jeść krupnik, a rozmowy słuchać obu uszami. — Po prawdzie mówiąc — rzekła gospodyni — po co wam, sołtysie, ciągnąć krowę aż na wieś do Grzyba? — Bo on chce kupić — odparł Grochowski. — Może byśmy i my kupili. — Nawet by tak wypadało — wtrącił Ślimak. — Jest u nas dziewucha, niechby więc była i jej krowa. — Prawda, Maćku, że tak by właśnie wypadało? — powtórzyła za mężem gospodyni zwracając się do parobka. — Oho! ho!... — roześmiał się Maciek, aż mu gorący krupnik spłynął z łyżki po brodzie. — Co racja, to racja — westchnął Grochowski. — Sam nawet Grzyb miałby chyba wyrozumienie, że krowa nade wszystko powinna iść tam, gdzie jest dziewucha. — To ją noma sprzedajcie — podchwycił Ślimak. Grochowski opuścił łyżkę na stół, a głowę na piersi. Chwilę podumał, wreszcie rzekł tonem rezygnacji: — Ha, trudno! Jak się uprzecie, to muszę wam krowę sprzedać, nic nie pomoże. U kogo dziewucha, utego i krowa, to darmo. — Ale nam coś opuścicie — prędko dodała gospodyni przymilając się do Grochowskiego. Sołtys powtórnie zadumał się. — Widzicie, tak — rzekł. — Żeby to moje bydlę, to bym opuścił. Ale to przecie dobytek biednej sieroty, co ją ojciec i matka odumarli. Jakże ja ją mogę krzywdzić?... Zatem — dajcie trzydzieści pięć rubli papierkami i rubla srebrnego za postronek i -niech krowa zostanie u was. — Niezmierny to grosz — westchnął Ślimak. — Ale krowa śliczności — odparł sołtys. — Pieniądz siedzi w skrzyni i jeść nie woła. — Ale mleka nie daje. — Dla tej krowy musiałbym wziąć ode dworu łąkę w arendę. — To przecie wam lepiej wyniesie aniżeli kupować paszę. Zapanowało dłuższe milczenie, po którym nagle odezwał się Ślimak: — No, kumie sołtysie — powiedzcie ostatnie słowo... — Mówię wam: dajcie trzydzieści pięć rubli papierkami i rubla srebrnego za postronek, a krowę ostawię. Grzyb będzie zły na mnie, ja wiem; ale dla was muszę to zrobić. Macie dziewuchę, miejcie i krowę. Gospodyni sprzątnęła miskę ze stołu, a następnie weszła do komory. Po niedługiej chwili wyniosła stamtąd flaszkę wódki i dwa kielichy, a na talerzu wędzoną kiełbasę i widelec z wyłamanym zębem. — Do was, kumie — rzekł Ślimak nalewając wódkę. — Pijcie z Bogiem. Wypili i w milczeniu zaczęli gryźć suchą kiełbasę położywszy na talerzu widelec. Na widok wódki zrobiło się Maćkowi tak przyjemnie, że aż westchnął. Następnie włożył obie ręce za pazuchę i nieco wysunął nogi spod ławy. Potem przyszło mu na myśl, że sołtys i gospodarz muszą być w tej chwili bardzo szczęśliwi, więc — i on czuł się szczęśliwym. — Już nie wiem, co robić — mówił Ślimak — czy brać krowę, czy nie? Tyleście, sołtysie, zacenili, że mnie i ochota odchodzi. Grochowski niespokojnie poruszył się na stołku. — Mój kumie — rzekł — moi złoci, co ja pocznę, kiedy to sierocy interes? Ja Magdzi muszę grunt kupić choćby dlatego, że się to mojej babie nie podoba. — Za morgę nie dacie trzydziestu pięciu rubli, teraz ziemia tania. — Ale zdrożeje, bo ma być w naszej gminie jakaś nowa droga i Niemcy skupują grunta. — Niemcy? — powtórzył Ślimak. — Przecie oni już kupili Wólkę. — To ją sprzedadzą innym Niemcom, a sami przybliżą się do nas. — Byli tu dziś u mnie na polu dwa Niemce i dużo się wypytywali, alem nie zrozumiał, czego chcą — rzekł Ślimak. — A widzicie. Chcą tu wleźć. Jak zaś osiądzie jeden, to zara za nim ciągną inni jak mrówki do miodu i ziemia drożeje. — Czy oni aby umieją chodzić około roli? — Jeszcze i jak! Nawet więcej mają prefitu aniżeli chłop, co się tu urodził — odparł Grochowski. — Osobliwość!... — Ho, ho! Niemcy to mądre. Mają dużo bydła, sieją koniczynę, a w zimie robią rzemiosło. Chłop przy nich nie wytrzyma. — Ciekawość, jakiej oni wiary, bo gadają między sobą jak Żydy? — Wiara ich lepsza jest od żydowskiej — odparł sołtys po namyśle — ale co nie katolicka, to nie. Wiem, że mają kościół jak i my, z ławkami i z organami. Ale ksiądz u nich jest żonaty i chodzi w surducie, a w wielkim ołtarzu, gdzie powinien być Bóg Ojciec, to u nich stoi tylko Pan Jezus ukrzyżowany jak u nas w kruchcie. — To gorsza wiara od naszej. — Gorsza — potwierdził Grochowski — bo nawet i nie modlą się do Matki Przenajświętszej. — Ach, Matko Przenajświętsza! — szepnęła gospodyni. Ślimak i Grochowski westchnęli pobożnie, a Maciek przeżegnał się. — Że też takim Pan Bóg miłosierny błogosławi — zauważył Ślimak. — Pijcie, kumie. — Za wasze zdrowie. Co im Pan Bóg nie ma błogosławić, kiedy bydła mają dużo? To jest fundament! Ślimak zamyślił się i nagle uderzył ręką w stół. — Kumie sołtysie! — zawołał podniesionym głosem — sprzedajcie mi krowę. — Sprzedam! — odparł Grochowski i równie uderzył o stół ręką. — Dam wam... trzydzieści i jeden rubli... jak was kocham. Grochowski uścisnął go. — Dajcie, bracie, trzydzieści... trzydzieści — no — i cztery ruble papierkami i rubla srebrnego za postronek. Do izby ostrożnie wsunęły się zmęczone dzieci. Gospodyni nalała im krupniku i zaprowadziła do najdalszego kąta zalecając spokój. Istotnie przez cały czas było bardzo spokojnie, wyjąwszy chwilę, w której Stasiek spadł z ławki, a Jędrek dostał od matki szturchańca. Za to Magda sprawowała się jak trusia, a Maciek drzemał marząc, że siedzi w alkierzu na stołku z poręczą i pije wódkę. Czuł, że trunek coraz mocniej uderza mu do głowy, że pod jego wpływem on, Maciek, rozpiera się nie gorzej od Ślimaka i że gwałtem chce pocałować sołtysa!... Wtedy drgnął i obudził się zawstydzony. Z alkierza do izby płynął zapach wódki i swąd dopalającego się kaganka. Ślimak i Grochowski siedzieli tuż przy sobie. — Kumie... sołtysie... — mówił Ślimak wybijając pięścią. -Dam ci, ile sam zechcesz, zatem... powiedz ostatnie słowo. Twoje słowo warte u mnie więcej niż pieniądz, boś ty mądry... Ty jesteś najmądrzejszy w całej gminie. Wójt to świnia... U mnie ty jesteś wójt, a nawet lepszy od samego komisarza, boś ty mądry... Najmądrzejszy w całej gminie, żeby mnie paralusz tknął! Opletli się ramionami, a Grochowski — zapłakał. — Józek!... bracie!... — mówił — nie nazywaj mnie sołtysem, ino bratem, bom ja twój brat, a tyś mój brat-.. — Wojciechu... sołtysie... Gadaj, ile chcesz za krowę?... Dam ci, żebym miał sobie z wnątrza wypruć. — Trzydzieści i pięć rubli papierkami i rubla srebrnego za postronek. — O la Boga! — odezwała się gospodyni. — A przecie dopiero co dawaliście krowinę za trzydzieści i trzy ruble? Grochowski podniósł zalane łzami oczy najprzód na nią, potem na Ślimaka. — Oddawałem? — spytał — Józek, bracie... czy oddawałem ci krowę za trzydzieści trzy ruble?... Dobrze!... oddaję... bierzcie.. Niech zmarnieje sierota, byłeś ty, mój bracie, miał porządną krowę, jak się patrzy. Ślimak jeszcze mocniej uderzył pięścią w stół. — Ja mam zarabiać na sierocie?... Nie chcę!... Dam trzydzieści pięć rubli i rubla za postronek. — Co ty gadasz, głupi?... — reflektowała go żona. — Nie bądź głupi!... — poparł ją Grochowski. — Takeś mnie ugościł, takeś mnie przyjął, że ci oddam krowę za trzydzieści i trzy ruble. Amen, to moje słowo. — Nie chcę!... — wrzeszczał Ślimak. — Ja nie Żyd, żebym brał za gościnność. — Józek!... — mówiła żona. — Poszła, baba! — krzyknął, z trudnością podnosząc się ze stołka. — Dam ja ci mieszać się do moich interesów... Nagle wpadł w objęcia płaczącemu Grochowskiemu. — Trzydzieści i pięć rubli papierkami i rubla srebrnego za postronek!... — zawołał. — Żebym z piekła nie wyjrzał, nie chcę... Trzydzieści i trzy... — szlochał Grochowski. — Józek! — znowu odezwała się żona. — Przecie uszanuj gościa... Przecie on starszy od ciebie, on sołtys, jego tu wola, nie twoja... Maćku — zwróciła się do parobka — a pomóż mi odprowadzić ich do stodoły. — Sam pójdę!... — ryknął Ślimak. — Trzydzieści trzy ruble!... — jęczał Grochowski. — Zabij mnie... porąb na drobne kawałki, ale grosza więcej nie wezmę... Ja pies, ja Judasz, ja cię chciałem oszwabić i dlategom mówił, że do Grzyba krowę prowadzę... Alem ją prowadził do ciebie, boś ty mój brat... Wzięli się obydwaj pod ręce i wyszli z alkierza zmierzając zrazu do okna. Lecz gdy Maciek otworzył im drzwi do sieni, po kilku mniej pomyślnych próbach wydostali się na dziedziniec. Gospodyni zapaliwszy latarnię wzięła z komory płachtę i poduszkę, ażeby posłać Grochowskiemu w stodole. Otóż idąc przez podwórko zobaczyła dziwną scenę. Ślimak leżał na kupie gnoju i zachęcał Grochowskiego do spania, a sołtys klęczał przy nim i ocierając łzy sukmaną mówił pacierz. Nad obydwoma stał zakłopotany parobek. — Musieliście im coś mocnego zadać — rzekł do gospodyni. — Wypili flaszkę okowity. — Oho! ho!... — Wstawaj, ty pijaku! -zawołała kobieta do męża. — Nie wstanę! — odparł z gniewem — a ty, babo, uciekaj, pókiś cała. Skończyły się babskie rządy!... Kupiłem krowę i wezmę od jaśnie pana łąkę... Tera nastąpią moje rządy. — Józek, podnieś się — mówiła gospodyni — bo ci wody na łeb naleję. — Ja ci naleję, jak wezmę do garści biczysko!... — odparł Ślimak. Grochowski upadł mu na piersi i zaczął go całować. — Wstań, bracie — błagał go — nie rób piekła w domu, żeby nas obu nie spotkało zmartwienie. Parobek nie mógł wydziwić się widząc, jak wódka zmienia ludzi. Sołtys, w całej gminie znany z twardego charakteru, płakał jak dziecko, a znowu Ślimak nie chciał się podnieść z gnoju, krzyczał jak ekonom i jeszcze groził kobiecie, że teraz nastały jego rządy!... — Chodźcie, sołtysie, do stodoły — rzekła Ślimakowa ujmując za rękę Grochowskiego. Olbrzym podniósł się cichy jak owieczka i prowadzony pod jedno ramię przez Maćka, pod drugie przez Ślimakową szedł, gdzie kazano. Gospodyni na największej kupie siana urządziła mu piękne spanie; ale tymczasem zmorzony sołtys runął na klepisko i tam został, skąd żadną miarą nie można go było podźwignąć. — Ty, Maćku, idź se na swoje posłanie — rzekła do parobka Ślimakowa — a ten pijak — dodała wskazując na męża — niechaj śpi w gnoju, kiedy zrobił taki bunt. Posłuszny parobek za chwilę zniknął we wnętrzu stajni. Gdy zaś na dziedzińcu wszystko ucichło, począł wyobrażać sobie dla rozrywki, że on sam jest pijany. — Tu będę spał! — mruczał udając Ślimaka. — Tera moje rządy nastają... Potem przedstawił siebie, że jest sołtysem, ukląkł przy nędznej pościeli i zaczął przemawiać do niej tkliwym głosem, zupełnie jak sołtys do Ślimaka: — Wstań, bracie, nie rób piekła w domu, bo nas obu spotka zmartwienie... Ażeby jeszcze lepiej udać Grochowskiego, usiłował przymusić się do płaczu. Z początku nie szło mu, ale gdy przypomniał sobie wykręconą nogę — i to, że jest najnędzniejszym stworzeniem na świecie — i to, że mu gospodyni nawet kieliszka wódki nie dała, prawdziwe łzy popłynęły mu z oczu. I tak zasnął w barłogu, spłakany jak dziecko na kolanach matki. Około północka Ślimak ocknął się. Poczuł, że mu cięży głowa i że jest mokro. Otworzył oczy -ciemno; wytężył słuch, wyciągnął rękę i poznał, że deszcz pada; spróbował usiąść i przekonał się, że ma nogi wyżej niż głowę. Stopniowo zaczęła mu wracać pamięć. Przypomniał sobie sołtysa, krowę w czarne łaty, jaglany krupnik i wielką flaszkę wódki. Co się stało z wódką? — tego nie był pewny, ale widział, że jest mu jakoś niezdrowo i że niezawodnie zaszkodził mu krupnik, który był bardzo gorący. — A zawdy gadam, żeby na noc jagłów nie gotować, bo najdłużej zatrzymują w sobie gorącość — mruknął i podniósł się z trudnością. W tej chwili już nie wątpił, że znajduje się na podwórku, przy kupie gnoju. — To ci mnie rzuciło!... — stęknął. — I nie dziwota. Najgorsza rzecz na świecie, kiedy wódka pomiesza się z upałem. Przecie jagły to czysty ogień... Noc była tak ciemna, że ledwie dojrzał scianę chaty. Zbliżył się do niej powoli, jakby wahał się, i przez chwilę usiadł w progu opierając na dłoniach ciężką głowę. Ale deszcz stawał się coraz nieznośniejszy, więc Ślimak zdecydował się wejść. Przystanął w sieni i usłyszał chrapanie Magdy. Potem ostrożnie otworzył drzwi izby, które nie tylko skrzypnęły, ale zaryczały jak krowa. W tej samej chwili owionął go taki zaduch i gorąco, że uczuł się jeszcze bardziej sennym i bądź co bądź, zapragnął dostać się do posłania. W pierwszej izbie, na ławie pod oknem, dyszał Stasiek, ale w alkierzu było cicho. Ślimak poznał, że żona nie śpi, i po omacku dostał się do łóżka. — Posuń się, Jagna — rzekł wysilając się na głos surowy, choć go strach ogarniał. Milczenie. — No... posuńże się trochę... — Pójdziesz ty, pijaku, pókim dobra... — Gdzież mam pójść? — Idź na gnojowisko albo do chlewa, bo tam twoje właściwe miejsce — odparła rozgniewana kobieta. Zachciało ci się rządów, to se rządź, ale ode mnie wara ci, ty opoju!... Wygrażałeś mi biczyskiem, poczekaj, nie daruję ja ci tego... — O! co tam dużo gadać, kiedy ci się nic nie stało — przerwał chłop. — Nic się nie stało?... A kto uparł się płacić za krowę trzydzieści i pięć rubli i jeszcze rubla za postronek, kiedy sam Grochowski byłby ją oddał za trzydzieści?... Ledwiem u niego wymolestowała, że weźmie tylko trzydzieści i trzy... To u ciebie trzy ruble nic nie znaczą?... Ślimak już nie słuchał. Choć było ciemno, złapał się za głowę zmartwiony i cofnął się aż do izby, gdzie spał Stasiek. Tam upadł na ławę i akurat przygniótł nogi chłopcu. — To wy, tatulu? — spytał obudzony chłopak. — Jużci ja. — A co wy tu robicie? — Tak se usiadłem, bo mnie cosik trapi na wnątrzu. Chłopak podniósł się i objął go rękami za szyję. — Dobrze, żeście usiedli — rzekł — bo wciąż po mnie chodzą te Niemce. — Jakie? — A te dwa, co byli u nas w polu: stary i z brodą. Nic do mnie nie gadają, czego chcą, ino mnie depczą. — Śpij, dziecko, tu nie ma nijakich Niemców. Stasiek jeszcze mocniej przytulił się do ojca, a że i Ślimaka sen zmorzył, więc obaj upadli na ławę i chłopak znowu zaczął gawędzić. — Prawda, tatulu — spytał ojca półgłosem — że woda widzi? — Co ma widzieć? — Wszystko, wszystko. — Niebo, nasze góry i was także widziała, jakeście chodzili za bronami... — Śpij, dziecko, nie gadaj od rzeczy — uspokajał go Ślimak. — Widzi, widzi, tatulu, sam przecie patrzyłem — wyszeptał i zasnął. Ślimakowi było w izbie za gorąco. Rozmarzony, wywlókł się z chaty i jakby nie na swoich nogach zatoczył się do stodoły. Tu potknął się o Grochowskiego i po kilku próbach trafił do sterty słomy, gdzie utonął tak głęboko, że mu nie było widać nawet butów. — Ale com krowę kupił, tom kupił — mruknął sobie na dobranoc. Placówka: Rozdział trzeci